Forbidden Because of Them
by CRazY dANcE
Summary: James and Katie both like each other... but will everyone keep them apart or will they find a way to be toegther... Plz R&R summary sucks but the storys a lot better
1. Elevator Kiss

Katie POV

I pulled on my bathing suit cover and slipped on my flip-flops and walked out of my room. I ran smack into James who looked like he was going down to the pool too.

"What was that for," I growled at him pretending to be mad, I can't let him know that I have a crush on him. He has a girlfriend

"I'm so sorry," he said, " I didn't see you."

"Whatever" I said getting up to walk away but James pulled me back down. "What?" I asked, really mad this time.

"What's been up with you lately?" He asked, " You've been moody ever since we got back from the tour and I got a girlfriend."

"Nothing's wrong with me so just leave me alone." I spat actually getting up and leaving him there sitting on the floor.

James POV

She is so hot. Look at her tan, her curves, and her hair and STOP IT JAMES! STOP IT! I can't think about Katie that way she is my best friend's little sister and I have a girlfriend.

"Katie! Wait" I yelled after her, running to catch up to her. I ran to the elevator but it was taking to long so I ran down the stairs to try and catch Katie.

"Katie!" I yelled after her when I saw her get out of the elevator and ran up to her but she slipped right out of my grip and walked away.

"Please listen to me!" I begged her. She turned around to look at me. Her face was red and tears were slowly dripping off of her face.

"What?" She asked sobbing. I pulled her away from everyone and pulled her into an empty elevator.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked hugging her trying to stop her from crying.

"I don't hate you James." She cried. Why can't I just be with you I thought, I love you.

"Then why have you acted like it?" I asked.

" I don't know." She said falling to the floor crying. I pulled her back up and kissed her. She kissed back. After what seen a lifetime she pulled away and ran out of the elevator. I ran after her but she was gone.


	2. Interrupted Kiss

Katie POV

I can't believe that just happened. James Diamond kissed me. And I kissed him back. Why'd I run away? Why'd I leave him? I just left him there standing alone in shock

"KATIE!" I heard someone yell at me. I short stopped and someone crashed into me from behind.

"OWW!" I yelled as I got up only to fall back down. I looked at the person who knocked me down and tried to get up but I couldn't.

"Katie! What happened?" Kendall screamed when he saw me on the ground clutching me ankle. " What did you do to her," He screamed.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He whimpered.

"I know," Kendall said, "I'm just worried about her."

"Hello!" I yelled, "I'm right here aren't I?" I was still clutching my ankle. It hurt so badly. Kendall tried to pick me up but he couldn't.

"Katie what have you been eating?" Kendall asked laughing.

"No time for joking around take me to the hospital already." James got up and picked me up no problem. A tear rolled down my eye from all the pain.

"Shhh, don't cry" He said wiping the tear away. Kendall pulled up to the front with the car and James laid me on the back seat and jumped in and sat down next to me so my ankle rested on his lap.

"Katie you'll be ok." He said, "Don't cry." He soothed me the whole way to the hospital. But the real reason I was crying was not for the pain it was because James cared about me and he kissed me and I think he loves me.

"It hurts so bad," I complained to only make him worry even more.

"Hold on Katie," Kendall said, "We're almost there." We pulled up to the emergency room and James jumped up letting my ankle fall to the seat.

"OWWWW!" I screamed. This time it actually hurt.

"Oh my god," He gasped, "I'm so sorry." He picked me up and carried me in through the doors.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The lady asked looking back and forth from James and I.

"She fell and hurt he ankle," James said, "She tried to walk but just fell back down, so we brought her here."

"Ok well I'll get a wheelchair down here and we'll check her out." She said kindly picking up a phone to get a wheelchair. A man came over and took me to me to the x-ray room. I heard commotion behind me but I didn't look back because I knew it had to be Kendall. But little did I know that it was James. I went into the x-ray room and got x-rays and I only sprained my ankle. I got a soft cast and crutches and they let me go. When I walked into the waiting room James jumped up and tried to help me get to the car.

"James I have crutches, I don't need your help." I whined.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help." He said helping me into the car anyway and we drove off.

James POV

My phone rang in the middle of a conversation with Katie. I cursed softly when I saw it was Peyton.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey baby," Peyton said trying to be sexy.

"What's up?" I asked, I was getting annoyed with her.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" She asked.

"I can't I'm sorry but I'm busy." I said, hoping my excuse would work.

"Whatever," She said really annoyed, "What do you have to do anyway?"

"Take care of my friend." I said hanging up on her. I look over at Katie and she blushed.

"Were you talking about me?" She asked.

"Yup." I said, "I can't leave you at home all alone like this." I leaned in to kiss her and I got so close but I remembered Peyton was my girlfriend and Kendall was in the front seat so I pulled away. I made a total fool of myself. Once we got back to the Palm Woods I helped Katie out of the car and up to the apartment, which was empty. We were alone.

"Where is everyone?" Katie asked.

"Kendall and Logan are on dates and Carlos is with his dad shopping for new helmets and your mom is on vacation remember?" I asked, No one would be back till really late today or till next week.

"So we're alone?" She asked pulling me down next to her on the couch. I though about what would happen if we got caught but I didn't care. I leaned in and I kissed Katie.

Katie POV

James kissed me again. He loves me. I love him. I kissed back. It started out to be just a little kiss turned into a full make-out session. I pulled James on top of me and we made out for which seemed forever until the door opened and…


	3. Hot Pink

**A/N – I don't think I mentioned this but Katie is 16 and James and the other guys are 19 and Peyton is James's girlfriend she's also 19. Plus this whole story is either James or Katie's POV**

Katie POV

"I can explain!" James screamed jumping off of me. I was so scared that it was going to be Kendall but I didn't want to look.

"Explain what?" Someone said in a strange accent. I looked up and I sighed with relief. It was a maid that my mom hired to clean up the house while she was gone.

"Never mind." James said quickly pulling me up and carried me to the lady, "We'll leave you be."

"Yeah um don't come into the room with the hot pink door please." I said, "It's already clean." The lady shook her head and began to do her work. He took me to my room and shut and locked the door. He placed me on the bed and lay back on top of me.

"Now, where were we?" He said leaning in to kiss me. He kissed me forcibly and I kissed him back even more. We made out for what seemed another hour and we heard the front door open.

"Hey!" Logan called, "Anyone here?"

"Yeah, hold on." I yelled back at him. James quickly got me my crutches and he unlocked and opened my door.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Logan asked with suspicion in his words. I thought quickly of an excuse and blurted it out.

"He was trying to get me to take a nap because of my ankle but I wouldn't go to sleep." I said hoping he'd fall for it.

"Ohh ok." Logan said. I sighed with relief.

"Yeah so how was your date?" James asked changing the subject.

"It was ok." Logan said yawning, "I'm going to bed."

"Ok well goodnight." I called and I walked back into my room and James followed me.

"Nice excuse" he said pulling me close. He leaned in for another kiss and then Logan came back.

"Hey James, can you help m—" He stopped, "What are you doing?" Logan pulled out his phone and started to dial a number but I grabbed it from him.

"I can explain," I said, "Just as long as you don't tell Kendall or Peyton or anyone." Logan shook his head yes. "Sit down, it will be a long story." James and I took turns explaining things to Logan.

"Wait!" Logan said, "What about Peyton?"

"I don't know yet." James said.

"Hello? Katie?" Kendall called out.

"In here!" I yelled sitting quickly on my bed and pushing Logan off.

"Whatcha doing?" Kendall asked looking at us.

"They're keeping me company since of my ankle." I said.

"Ooh ok." He said "We'll I'm going to bed and I think we all should"

"Ok well bye everyone!" I said kicking everyone out of my room and shutting the door.

James POV

Katie just kicked us all out of her room. I can't believe Logan caught us. Hopefully he won't tell. I kicked my door open and shut it and changed into my pajamas. All of sudden I heard and crash and a scream.

"JAMES! GET IN HERE NOW!" someone screamed. I was scared to death to find out what was going on and if I'm going to survive it.


	4. Gone Forever

**A/N – What do you guys think happened… I really had no idea what should happen till just now…**

James POV

"What happened?" I screamed as I saw the damage.

"LOGAN TOLD EVERYTHING!" Katie screamed, "And Kendall is trying to kill me." I ran into Katie's room only to see her crying with Kendall screaming and throwing pictures and things I gave to Katie.

"YOU!" He screamed at me.

"I can explain!" I said backing away from Kendall.

"NO!" Kendall yelled, "You make out with my sister behind Peyton's and my back more than once and you don't expect me to be mad?"

"Just listen to me!" I said crashing into the wall behind me. Kendall started to walk to me dropping Katie to the ground. Katie hit her head on the floor when he dropped her

"NO! It's to late!" He screamed at me pulling his hands into fists and ready to take a swing at me when I heard another scream that was more distant.

"James! Hello? James." Someone yelled at me. I bolted up! It was just a dream I thought. "James are you ok? You blacked out after Kendall punched you. I looked up and I saw Logan staring at me.

"YOU!" I screamed, "You did this to me and Katie!" I got up and realized it wasn't a dream. "Why did you tell him?" "WHY!"

"I had to, I just had to!" He said. "You know I can't keep a secret like that. Especially from Kendall."

"Where's Katie!" I said realizing that there was no sign of her.

"She's gone." He said falling back to the ground, "Kendall must have taken her somewhere away from you in the middle of the night while we were asleep."

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight called, she walked into the hallway and dropped her bags. "What happened? Where's Katie!"

"I don't know where Katie or Kendall are." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I explained the whole thing to her and she fell to the floor with us. "You really love Katie don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Well, Kendall over reacted because I don't care as long as you to are happy which your obviously not because Katie is with Kendall somewhere unknown."

"Yeah." I said.

"So where do you think they went?" Logan asked finally speaking up.

"I have no idea." She said, "Let's look in Katie's room for clues." We all stood up and walked into Katie's room." All we saw when we walked into the room was broken and shattered belongings of Katie and her laptop that was lying on the bed. I went over to the laptop and opened it. When I opened it a window popped up and I read it.

_Once you read this she will be long gone. You guys will never see Katie again. You shouldn't have done this James. You have a girlfriend and it's not Katie and it will never be Katie. Don't try finding her because if you do then something really bad will happen. She is someplace you guys will never think of going to look. I'm not leaving the band and you'll see me everyday but if you try to get the location from me there will be hell to pay. Peyton knows and she is helping me hide Katie. You made a huge mistake of kissing my little sister and telling Logan what happened cause he always tells. I never wanted to do this to Katie but you left me no choice. I'm sorry to everyone else for doing this to you guys but I had to. But Katie needs to be safe. Katie loves you all but this is the best for her and me and you right now._

_- Kendall_

"No." I breathed. Falling to the ground in tears Mrs. Knight came running over and read the letter and sat down next to me and cried with me. She was gone. Forever!


	5. A Kiss and A Dream

Katie POV

"JAMES!" I yelled shaking him. He jolted up.

"Oh my god! You're ok." He yelled pulling me into a hug bear hug.

"What do you mean?" I asked him sitting down on his bed.

"I had a weird dream where I was cheating on Peyton with you and Kendall and Logan found out and then Kendall kidnapped you and yeah." He said.

"Part of that is not a dream James." I said laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting up and grabbing my hand.

"You did cheat on Peyton with me but no one found out." I said, "And Kendall didn't kidnap me. Obviously!" I said laughing.

"Yeah I got that." He said starting to laugh too. We got up and I started to walk away on the supports of my crutches but James scooped me up and grabbed my crutches and went out into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" Kendall asked. Logan and Carlos look up to and saw what James did.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"James wouldn't let me walk 2 feet with my ankle and he scooped me up and brought me out here." I said. "Can you put me down now?" James placed me in the chair next to Carlos and went to get food.

**A/N – Did you guys really think that I would let that happening…. I needed a little drama. Ya know what I mean.**


	6. Shoes!

Katie POV

I'm so happy that no one found out. That was the weirdest dream that James had but some of it is true. What about Peyton? What is he going to do?

"Hey James, are you seeing Peyton today?" Logan asked, I looked over at James and saw why Logan asked. He was staring straight at me the whole meal.

"Huh?" He asked breaking away from looking at me.

"Are you going to see Peyton today?" He said back.

"Oh!" James said, "Nah, she has to work and it's my day to relax up here." I stood up hearing that James was gonna be here the whole day and grabbed my cell.

"Who ya calling?" Carlos asked.

"I am calling D.R." I said.

"So, Demi?" He asked.

"Yes stupid." I said. Demi and me met up down in the lobby and we were off to go shopping but we didn't have a ride there.

"Who is there to drive us?" Demi asked thinking.

"James" I said remembering that he had the day off.

To James

From Katie

Can you drive Demi and me 2 the mall and back today?

To Katie

From James

Sure I have 2 get something anyway.

James came down to the lobby and we hopped into the car and drove off. We got to the mall and we walked away from James. We walked into my favorite shoe store Journeys.

"Hey D.R. What do you think of these?" I asked holding a pair of Osiris sneakers.

"They would look so good with your black skinny jeans." She said, "You have to get those." I smiled and looked at the price tag and my smiled disappeared. "What?"

"They're $80." I said putting them back on the shelf. "And I only have $100 to get me stuff and a birthday present for Carlos and that costs $50 and I already ordered it and its at the store already so I can't not get that for him"

"Ohhh" Demi said. "Well there's always a next time."

"Yeah I guess." I said, "Well lets go get the present." Demi shook her head and we walked out of Journeys and went a few stores down to the NHL store.

"Perfect idea Katie." Demi said smiling.

"I know." I said, "An autographed helmet by his favorite player. He'll love it." I walked up and talked to the cashier and they came out with the present.

"How did you get this present exactly?" Demi asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said. "Let's go find James."

"Fine." She said. We walked out of the store with the present and I started to text James.

To James

From Katie

Meet us at the food court when you're done

To Katie

From James

k… be there in a sec

To James

From Katie

K

James walked into the food court right after we got our food and sat down.

"Hey guys." James said cheerfully.

What did you get today?" D.R. said looking at his hands. They had like five huge bags in them.

"A little thing for everyone." He said, "Here take these. They're for you." He handed us each a bag. D.R. opened hers and pulled out a denim mini skirt with a studded belt.

"Thanks." She said putting it back in her bag. "Open yours Katie." I finally looked down at the back 4 once and saw it was from Journeys. I took out the bag and saw that it was a box of converse. My hopes came falling down. Demi looked down and saw my face and looked at the box.

"It's ok Katie." She said.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing." Demi said. I opened the box and pulled out the shoes.

"KATIE!" Demi screamed. I looked down at the shoes and saw that they were the Osiris hi-tops I wanted.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. I ran over to James and pulled him into a huge hug. "How did you know I wanted these?"

"I saw you put them back on the shelf at the store." He said, "So I got them right after you left."

"Thank you so much!" I said sitting back down to eat my food. "To bad I can't wear them yet."

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"My ankle." I said, "I'm not just wearing one."

"Oh yeah." Demi said.

"But it comes of on Friday." I said.

"Ok. Lets go home now." James said, "I'm tired."

"Me too." I said getting up. We walked out to the car and drove off. This day could never get any better.


	7. You Little Bitch

James POV

My phone started to ring as we walked back into our apartment. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. PEYTON! Was flashing on the screen. I picked up the phone and walked into my room away from Katie and Demi.

Katie POV

James just walked out of the room without even saying anything.

"That was rude." Demi said after James walked out on the room.

"I guess," I said going to the fridge and pulling out to cokes. I slid one down the counter to Demi.

James POV

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"What's wrong with you?" Peyton spat into my phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You didn't think I wouldn't see you and that slut at the mall today?" She spat. Shit! Peyton works at the mall. I completely forgot.

"Katie is not a fucking slut!" I yelled into the phone. I was getting so mad.

"Fuck you James." She screamed into the phone.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked her, "What happened to the sweet beautiful girl I used to know?"

"She never existed." She said simply, "It's called dating for publicity."

"You bitch!" I screamed.

"You fell for it." She said snickering.

"Whatever Peyton." I said, "It's over." I hung up the phone after those words and walked backed out to the kitchen.


	8. authors note

Hey sorry for not updating in awhile… school work and I am sick… well im writing the next chapter right now and im changing the story rating to m cauz this chapter is getting intimate and I think it's the right way to go with the story…


	9. Wyatt

A/N – Sorry Guys! I have writers block and im writing another story if u want to read it… its nalex and called sorry's not going to cut it plz if u can read it…. I haven't updated in forevr and heres what I hav 4 u. Plus I think this is story is now gonna be rated M cauz it gets intimate and its more interesting! Anyway I luv it and I hope u do and yeah so here u go!

Katie POV

I heard screaming coming from down the hall and me and Demi automatically went quiet when we heard my name. James came storming out of his room and slammed his phone down on to the table. Tears started forming down his face.

"James?" I said, "What's wrong?" He looked up at me.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW! MY LIFE IS FUCKING RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" he got up and stormed out of the room. I'm so over him now.

"Well then." Demi sighed. "Do you want to go out?" I shook my head yes. This was the perfect opportunity to get over him. We headed into my room to change into some of our new clothes we got at the mall. Demi grabbed her bags off my bed. "I'm going to go home and change and pick you up. We are going clubbing tonight so dress sexy." I shook my head and turned to go through my bags. I went over to my dresser and checked to make sure I had my fake id with me or if it was at Demi's. It sat in its place behind my driver's license. I went back to my bed and took the Victoria Secret bag and poured the contents onto my bed. I stripped down to my underwear. I was wearing boy shorts and a matching bra. I unclasped my bra and threw it into the bathroom and picked up a lacy, black bra with bright blue straps and put that on. I pulled of my boy shorts and threw those into the bathroom as well and slipped on a black lace thong with a ribbon corset in the front that was bright blue. Tonight was the night I get over James and our little thing that we had going on before today. I looked at the other bags contents and picked out a dark red mini skirt, and a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt. I slipped on black, knee high stiletto leather boots and I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my flat iron and quickly straightened my long hair. I pinned some of it back and got out my make up. I put on mascara and eyeliner and put on red eye shadow. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at myself. Perfect I said. I grabbed my new leather bag and grabbed my wallet and walked out to the door. The doorbell rang and Demi was behind it. She was wearing black shorts, a bright pink belly shirt, stiletto heels, and a tight hoodie with her coach bag. I grabbed my leather jacket of the couch and we walked out down to the lobby. We walked out of the elevator and James was standing facing away from us. He turned around and stopped short when he saw us.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at us with a mad expression.

"Out." I said pushing passed him.

"No your not." He said grabbing my arm. I yanked it away.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me." I caught up to Demi and we got into a cab and drove off to the club.

James POV

I can't believe I treated Katie like I did before and now she hates me and is going to get drunk and hook up with some random guy. Fuck my life. I ran out to the pool.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"What?" They said coming up to me.

"Katie's going out to a club with Demi." I said.

"WHAT!" They yelled. We all ran to our car and drove off hoping to find which club Katie was going to. I fucked up big time.

Katie POV

Demi and I successfully made it into the club. I walked over to the bar and ordered shots for us. I handed one to Demi and we downed them together. I ordered a screwdriver and I walked out on to the dance floor with it. I finished it quickly hoping to get drunk tonight. A fast song came on and Demi and I started grinding against random guys. I started to grind up against this one guy and he grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him. He had dirty blonde hair reaching his chin, muscular tan arms and bright blue eyes. He stood about 5 inches taller than me and had an amazing smile. I grinded even more up against him and he grinded back. The song finished and he smiled at me.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." I said taking his hand and walking over to the bar. "I'll have Jack Daniels." I got handed the glass and downed it. "I'm Katie." I said to the blonde.

"Wyatt." He said back. I got another shot and downed it. I was definitely drunk.

"How old are you?" I asked. Alcohol was definitely talking for me.

"17." He said, "Fake ID."

"Same, but I'm 16." I said. I got another drink and downed this like the others. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor and we started to grind again. Demi came over with a guy and started to grind with me against both guys. I turned to face Wyatt. He put his arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I granted him by opening my mouth and letting his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues battled for control while my hands got tangled up in his hair. He hands slid down my back and underneath my shirt. I pulled away to breath and I looked up at him and smiled. I pulled him to the exit with Demi and her guy following us. We all jumped into a cab and started to make out again. The driver arrived at the Palm Woods and I lead Wyatt to the elevator. I was really drunk. I had like 20 drinks at the club and 3 in the cab. We got up to Demi's apartment and kicked open the door. Demi had a spare room in her apartment and I used it from time to time. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured shots for everyone but me. They downed their shots while is drank from the bottle. Demi grabbed the bottle and drank from it like me. I went over to the door and locked it.

"Guys lets play spin the bottle." I said grabbing the empty vodka bottle.

"Nah me and Jack are going to go to my room." Demi said pulling Jack towards her room. I turned to Wyatt and he pulled me into a deep kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips. Our tongues battle for dominance while he picked me up. He kicked open the guest room's door open and placed me on the bed. He crawled over to me and now was on top of me. I pulled him down and into another deep kiss. I felt his hands explore my body. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled of my boots. I sat up and reached for his shirt and pulled it off. I attacked his chest with kisses. He reached for the hem of my shirt in the middle of the kiss and pulled up. I helped him and yanked off my shirt. His hands cupped my breasts and he started to massage them through my bra. I moaned so hard that he rubbed them even harder and made me moan even harder. I looked down and I started to rub his erection. I pulled him into a kiss while I rubbed him. He moaned into my mouth. I unbuttoned and pulled down his shorts. He kicked them off his feet and removed his hands from my breasts. He pulled down my skirt and I kicked it to the other side of the room. I reach underneath his boxers and grabbed his erection. I rubbed my hand back and forth furiously. I stopped when Wyatt unclasped my bra. It slid off my shoulders and I threw it to the other side of the room. He started to suck on them while rubbing my clit. I was sitting on his lap so I laid down and pulled him down on top of me. I pulled of his boxers and threw them to some random place in the room. At that second I heard moaning coming from Demi's room. I felt his hands trail down my body and his fingers grasped my thong. He pulled it of slowly teasing him and me. It was soaked with all my pre-cum. He finally pulled it all the way down and off. I jumped on top of him and pinned him down to the bed I started to kiss him trailing all the way down to his shaft.

James POV

We gave up searching for Katie because none of us have fake ids to check inside clubs so we went back to our apartment. It was my whole entire fault and now I'm stuck with the fact that Katie went to some random club and probably is hooking up with some random guy at this very moment. I laid down on my bed and heard moaning. It was coming from the apartment next door. That was Demi's apartment but Demi's room was on the other side of the apartment. It might be Katie or Demi. I had no idea so I got up and went over to Carlos's room.

"Dude come here. You have to hear this," I said. He got up and walked with me to my room. I motioned to come over to my bed and be quiet. He sat down and the moaning started up again. I looked over at Carlos and his facial expression was confused and shocked.

"Who do you think that is?" He whispered.

"It's coming from Demi's place but Demi's room is on the other side of the apartment. I think it might be Katie." We heard deep moans coming from the room getting louder and louder. I looked down and this was turning Carlos and myself on. We both had tents in our pants.

"FUCK!" we heard someone moan. It was definitely a guy. Then we heard some murmurs. They were talking and then we heard a giggle. I could recognize that laugh anywhere. It wasn't Demi. It was Katie. I looked over a Carlos and he was jerking off the fix his problem, which turned me on even more forgetting the fact that Katie was in hooking up with a random guy. Carlos stopped when he saw me watching him.

"Carlos." I whispered.

"What?" He asked blushing into the darkness.

"It's Katie." I said motioning to the wall. His eyes widened.

Katie POV

I kissed his shaft and started to suck deeply on it. He moaned so loud. I swirled my tongue around his tip and sucked even harder. I reached underneath him and grabbed his ass, which made him moan even louder. Hearing him moan made me moan while sucking him.

"Katie." He moaned. He kept moaning, moaning even louder every second till he exploded into my mouth. "FUCK!" He screamed. I swallowed all of his cum and looked back up at him. I licked my lips. The alcohol was starting to wear off him and I but we didn't care. "Payback time." He said. I giggled and he pulled me into a passionate kiss and flipped us over so I was on the bottom now. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses around my neck and chest. I buried my head in his neck and moaned loudly. He started to suck on my breast. And I moaned even louder into his neck. I bit down leaving my mark. He moaned loudly into me. He moved over to the other breast while I moaned uncontrollably. He started to trail further down my body and reached my pussy. He slowly pushed my legs apart. He ducked his head down and I felt his tongue inside my hole. He licked my slit while rubbing my thigh. I moaned loudly. He lifted his head up and smiled. He slipped a finger into my hole. He started to slowly pump his finger in and out. I moaned loudly over and over again. He continued to pump and he slipped in another finger. He pumped even faster and faster. He slipped in another finger and pumped even harder. He pumped faster and harder with every second passing by. I felt my walls tightening around his fingers.

"Fuck me baby." I said, "I'm coming." I moaned louder and louder till my climax, which I moaned so loudly that it was almost a scream. He slipped his fingers out of me and sucked them dry. I pulled him into another deep kiss as I heard Demi scream out in pleasure. I pulled away and looked at Wyatt.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded as I pulled him into another kiss. He broke away grabbing a condom out of the bedside dresser. Demi was always prepared. He slipped it on with ease and positioned himself at my entrance. He pulled me into a huge kiss as he slowly edged his way into me. I cried out. He stopped automatically.

"Keep going." I said. He kissed away a tear and continued to push in. Tears started to stream from my face. He started to become hesitant again but I nodded to keep going. He slowly pulled out and went to thrust back in. He started as a slow pace for a few times until the pain went away. "Harder." I moaned. He thrusted into me even harder. "FASTER!" I moaned. He pumped himself harder and faster with every thrust. I moaned loudly which made him moan louder too. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips in sync with his thrusts. I felt my wall tightening around his shaft. He thrusted harder into me. "Baby, I'm going to cum." I moaned.

"Fuck." He moaned. He thrusted harder into me and I got tighter around him. I bucked my hips into him making myself moan louder and louder.

"Baby it's coming." I said. He pumped himself harder into me. Harder and harder it got with every second. I reached my climax and I screamed. "WYATT!" Wyatt kept thrusting till he came. He screamed almost as loud as me and collapsed on the bed beside me. He slipped off the condom and I pulled him into a kiss. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep in Wyatt's arms. Not realizing who he actually is.


	10. Morning After and Fights Don't Mix

**A/N – So hope you all like this chapter… and if u guys can I have a new story up… its called sorry's not going to cut it and it needs reviews so please read it just go to my profile…. Thanx and hope ya like this chapter of this story. Plus I haven't been getting lots of reviews so need like on average 10 reviews but ill take 5**

Katie POV

I woke up in someone's arms. I looked over and saw whom it was. Wyatt. Memories flooded back from last night. I just had sex with a random guy I met. I felt him move and saw his eyes were open.

"Hey." He said leaning over and pecking me on the lips.

"Hi." I said. I got up and stretched. I glanced over at him. He was watching me. "What?" I asked.

"You seem oddly familiar." He said. "Wait your name is Katie right?"

"Yeah." I said. I thought about it his name was Wyatt and he also seemed familiar and then it hit me. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"Minnesota." He said. I shrieked and ran over to him. I jumped on him and gave him a huge kiss. "Whoa." He said pulling away, "What's up?" He asked.

"Your Wyatt and I am Katie." I said, "Put it together."

"I still don't get it."

"We were dating until I had to move here with my brother and James."

"OMG! Katie. I missed you so much." He said pulling me into a kiss.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked.

"I was hoping I would find you and I did." He said. I looked down and saw that I was still naked. I jumped up and pulled on my clothes. He got up and put on his clothes too. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Demi was in the kitchen cooking food while Jack was staring at her ass.

"Hey Demi, do you remember that guy I was telling you about that we were going hot and heavy till I moved here?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"This is him." I said.

"Are you serious?" she asked. I nodded.

"He's also James's little brother." I said.

"WHAT!" She yelled. I nodded again. I pecked Wyatt on the lips and got up from my chair.

"I'm going to change." I said walking to the door.

"I'll come with you. I'm going to have to face my brother soon enough." He came over and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the apartment. I unlocked the door and walked inside the apartment. My head was killing me but now it was going to be worse. Kendall and everyone were waiting for me at the table.

"Where the fuck were you!" Kendall screamed at me.

"With Demi." I said. I kept walking pulling Wyatt with me.

"Who the fuck is that!" Kendall said.

"My boyfriend." I stated still walking.

"You don't have a boyfriend. That's probably some asshole bitch of a guy you found while you were drunk last night. Plus I heard you two hooking up last night! He'll probably just leave and forget about you and then blackmail you with the memories of what you to did." James yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAMES! YOU'RE WRONG! I LOVE THIS KID! SURE I WAS FINALLY REUNITED WITH HIM WHILE I WAS DRUNK BUT I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THIS KID FOR YEARS! AND YOU SHOULDN'T REALLY SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOUR OWN BROTHER!" I screamed and slammed my door with Wyatt with me.

James POV

"Wyatt." I said after Katie stormed off. "Fuck that's my own brother."

"Dude Katie's been in love with him for years and he's your own brother. Go apologize." Logan said. I got up and banged on the door.

"Katie let me in." I said. I heard the door unlock and it opened. It was my brother.

"What the fuck do you want?" He spat at me.

"To apologize to you and Katie." I said, "Please. I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was you and I was just pissed."

"Why'd you tell them about me and Katie. Last night." He asked I saw Katie behind him crying on the bed.

"I don't know. It just came out." He smiled and turned around to look at Katie. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. She looked up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you baby." She said. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She came out with cut off sweat pants that were now shorts. A hot pink long sleeve shirt and uggs. Her hair was thrown up in a ponytail. She pushed passed me and walked out to the kitchen. Wyatt and I followed. When we got out there she was hugging Carlos. She whispered something in his ear and pulled away. She walked over to us and hugged Wyatt.

"I'll be back." She said and pulled away from the hug. She grabbed her leather jacket and purse and walked out the door.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Wyatt asked.

"Who's this?" Kendall asked pointing to Wyatt.

"My little brother and Katie's boyfriend." I said. Kendall nodded and grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment.

Katie POV

I walked out of the Palm Woods and went to the street corner. I crossed the street and walked down the road to the store. I walked into the grocery store and grabbed a basket. I grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream, a 2-liter bottle of coke, a box of mac and cheese, and a magazine.

"Hey Katie." I heard a voice say from behind me. Kendall.

"Hi Kendall." I said turning around.

"What are you getting?" He asked me. I started to walk up to the check out counter.

"Stuff." I said. The guy started scanning my stuff and I paid for it. I grabbed the bag and walked out.

"Will you listen to me?" Kendall said following me. I stopped and turned around.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at him. "WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears were streaming down my face. I turned around to run but crashed right into someone. James!

"Katie. Katie stop crying." He said pulling me into a hug. I pushed him away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him. I got up and ran. I ran all the way back home. I ran up to the apartment, and slammed the door shut when I got in. I threw the stuff on the counter and ran into my room. Wyatt was lying on my bed watching TV. I slammed the door shut and ran over to him. He looked up and saw I was crying. He pulled me into a huge hug.

"What's the matter baby girl?" He said stroking my hair.

"No one can just leave me alone."

"It's ok. Let's just relax for today." I nodded and we got up.

"Is it ok if some others come over? To hang out with us." He nodded and I grabbed my cell out. I called up Demi, Carlos, Justin and Selena.


End file.
